


People Help The People

by karmacarmilla



Series: People Help the People [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Deaf, Deaf!Laura, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, karmacarmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmacarmilla/pseuds/karmacarmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla reluctantly joins a community band and is given a solo she has trouble performing. Laura Hollis is willing to help but it's harder than she expects.</p>
<p>aka</p>
<p>The one where Deaf!Laura tries to help Carmilla with music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make Me Better

**Author's Note:**

> So I read "Touched By Stars" and couldn't help but think about what it would be like if Laura was the one with a missing sense - thus the Deaf!Laura AU was born.

Carmilla stood in front of the community center reluctantly, her knapsack slung over her shoulder. She didn’t understand why she was here. She was 21 years old with her own home and own life but somehow her mother had dragged her into doing something she didn’t want to do...again. This time she signed her up for a community symphonic band stating that she didn’t like the edge of the music Carmilla usually performed at festivals and local open mic nights. Ever since she was a child her mother was determined to get her to play more classical music and never once attended any of her performances unless it was done through her school where she had no choice but to play ‘traditional’ pieces. 

The second she opened the door a wave of noise erupted as the musicians began warming up and tuning their instruments. She went to the front of the room to take the score indicated for her instrument, looking over it as she sat down in front of the harp.

The conductor stood on the podium and everyone immediately quieted down. 

“Thank you all for coming. We will run through the piece once and then dissect.” He lifted his hands and all of the instruments simultaneously lifted. He began to tap out the tempo with his fingers, “I will give you one bar for nothing.”

As the piece began, Carmilla did her best to keep up. It had been a long time since she looked over sheet music and took a lot more brain power than she had expected for her Saturday night. The conductor made eye contact with her and nodded for her to come in. She began to play but instantly grew quieter and began to trip over notes as the rest of the band silenced.

“Shit,” she mumbled, “Did I not count right?”

The woman sitting next to her rolled her eyes, “It’s a solo.”

The conductor continued the piece, her flub not even phasing him. There was complete silence until the piano came in quietly. 

Carmilla couldn’t help but look as the beautiful sound filled the room. The player moved her fingers effortlessly across the keys during her own solo until the rest of the band entered. She placed her hands in her lap, not even sure where they were at this point.  _ I’ll figure this out later. _

For the remainder of the piece she watched the pianist envelop herself into the music - her weight shifting with the dynamic changes. As the piece came to an end, the pianist played quietly - her second solo finishing the song off. Carmilla was completely in awe until the conductor cleared his throat and motioned towards her.

“What happened there?”

“I...Sorry it’s been a while. I’ll work on it.”

He shrugged, “It’s only sight reading. Practice before our next meeting.”

She nodded slowly as she felt her stomach churn. It was clear he was only trying to give her advice but somehow his words made her feel small, like she was the weak link. 

“Fuck this,” She said a little louder than she intended to.

That’s not how she really felt but she was embarrassed. Hanging her head, she made a mental note to practice as much as possible during the workweek. 

The rest of the practice consisted of them adjusting and reviewing small parts of the piece at a time until the hour was up and everyone began packing their things. Carmilla sat and continued to work on her solo before feeling a tap on her shoulder. The pianist stood in front of her with a smile, holding out a piece of paper. Before Carmilla could ask what it was, the woman was already walking away. She looked down at the paper to reveal an email address and a note that read:  _ Let me know if you need any help with your solo. Our parts are similar. Don’t curse the band just yet (: _

Carmilla swallowed not knowing if it made her feel better or worse.

-

4 hours. Four fucking hours spent trying to learn this new piece and she still couldn’t figure out how it fit within the rest of the piece. Carmilla was seriously considering calling the conductor and dropping out but she was a Karnstein and Karnsteins never quit. 

Her eyes flashed over the paper the pianist had given her a number of times as she pondered over how much of a time frame she should leave between the practices before messaging her. As she looked back towards the score she decided it was hopeless and opened her laptop.

  


**Carmilla Karnstein** < [ HeyCarmilla@gmail.com ](mailto:HeyCarmilla@gmail.com) > _ 9:21 AM _

_ to Laura Hollis _

Hey, It’s the harp player. I’m completely lost with this solo. Help?

  


**Laura Hollis** < [ Laura2TheLetter@gmail.com ](mailto:Laura2TheLetter@gmail.com) > _ 9:26 AM _

_ to Carmilla Karnstein _

Hi! I’m actually about to go to the community center. Want to meet there?

  


**Carmilla Karnstein** < [ HeyCarmilla@gmail.com ](mailto:HeyCarmilla@gmail.com) > _ 9:28 AM _

_ to Laura Hollis _

Sounds great. See you there.

-

She opened the door to the community center to find Laura completely wrapped up in the piece she played. Her playing was smooth, though quick, and Carmilla couldn’t help but watch in awe. When the pianist finished, she couldn’t help but smirk from the doorway.

“Hey there, Beethoven.”

When she didn’t receive a response, Carmilla raised her eyebrow. She moved closer to the bench and placed her knapsack on the floor. 

Laura looked up with a smile, “Hi.”

“Hey, so...what’s the plan?”

The pianist patted the bench and handed the brunette a piece of paper. Carmilla took note of the fact that she did this a lot. The paper had a bunch of letters written out on it.

“What is this?”

“The notes for the song. Can you read them?”

Carmilla paused, taken aback. She wasn’t one to judge but the girl’s voice was deeper than she expected it to be and her words came out slightly muddled. Her voice sounded hollow and it almost sounded like she had an accent. Did she have a speech impediment?

Deciding not to dwell on it, Carmilla nodded and couldn’t help but watch as the smaller woman walked over to the harp. She followed behind and sat down in front of it.

“Do you want me to play this?”

“Slowly,” She moved back towards the piano and sat down on the bench, beginning to play Carmilla’s part.

The brunette understood and began playing along at the tempo that had been set. They played through the entire solo a couple times before Laura stopped and looked at her.

“Are you getting it?”

“I think so. Does it sound alright?”

“I don’t know.” The pianist shrugged and sat down in the chair next to the harp. “I’ll watch.”

Carmilla paused and gave a puzzled look before starting to play. She couldn’t help but look up and take notice of the woman watching her finger’s intently. It was intimidating and she slipped up but tried to continue on. After a few more screw ups she decided to stop.

“I’m sorry.”

The woman looked up, “What?”

“I...I said I’m sorry.”

“Why?”, She gave a reassuring smile and placed her hand on top of one of Carmilla’s. “You’re not expected to be perfect.”

They sat silently for a moment before Carmilla, not sure what to say, changed the subject.

“So um...until I messed up did it sound alright?”

“Why do you keep asking me that?” Laura pulled her hand away, leaving Carmilla’s hand feeling cold.

“Well,” She paused at a loss of what to say. Why did she keep asking? “You’re just really experienced. I thought maybe you could tell me what sounds right and what doesn’t.”

Laura raised her eyebrow, “You can hear the music can’t you? You can make that decision for yourself.”

Carmilla didn’t have a response so she sat quietly as the smaller woman wrote out a couple notes on her paper she had given her before heading back to the bench where her own backpack sat, rummaging through it.

“Do you want me to start again?”

When she wasn’t given a response, she grew slightly irritated. Why was this girl always ignoring her?

“Uh..hello?”

Laura turned around, a smirk growing on Carmilla’s face - only to be dropped when she realized Laura wasn’t turning to look at her eyes but at her hands.

“Are your hands tired from playing? Your technique is getting sloppy.”

Carmilla narrowed her eyes at the comment, “Why do you keep ignoring me?”

“Huh?” This time she looked up to meet her eyes.

_ Was this girl serious? _ “Look, I came here to get your help but all you seem to be doing is ignoring me. If you’re not going to talk to me then why did you make me come out here? Why not just email the notes?”

The pianist gave a puzzled expression, “What are you talking about? Are you sure the word you’re looking for is ignoring?”

Now she was mad. She knew exactly what she was talking about. How dare Laura treat her like an idiot? Like a child! All her life Carmilla had been treated like a child by her mother and she sure as hell wasn’t about to start that over with some entitled piano prodigy.

“Oh fuck off, Laura. I’ve tried to be patient and willing to learn and honestly I kind of was amazed by you when I first heard you play but now it’s clear that you’re just as bitchy as the rest of them.” She grabbed her knapsack off of the floor, “All you classical geniuses..or whatever the fuck you call yourselves are all the same.”

“Why are you treating me like this? I was trying to help you,” Laura spoke quieter than Carmilla had expected, causing her to reluctantly turn around.

“Your idea of trying to help is making me feel dumb while you do all of your technical finger watching and talking in circles,” She scoffed. There was no way she was ready to back down.

“You’re mad because I watch your fingers?”

“I’m mad because what you’re doing is bullshit! I ask you questions and you completely ignore me like I’m some dumb kid.”

“I...I’m sorry. I couldn’t hear you.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes, “Yeah and I’m secretly a vampire. We’re the only ones in this room, cupcake.”

“No..no honestly. I’m sorry. I really couldn’t hear you,” Laura sat up and placed her hand on the taller woman’s arm to keep her from walking away. “I thought you knew.”

“Knew what?”

“I’m deaf, Carmilla.”

  


Carmilla felt sick to her stomach. She hadn’t felt this awful in a long time and the stress came stronger than she intended. 

Her and Laura kept their eyes on each other for longer than she intended, Laura’s hand still on her arm.

“What?”

“ _ Shit _ ,” Laura mumbled. “Did I say your name wrong?” Any other time it would’ve made the brunette laugh at how foreign the word sounded coming from her mouth but right now she couldn’t even get her thoughts together enough to acknowledge it.

“No...you said it right,” She moved to sit down on the bench and put her head in her hands. “God I’m such an asshole.”

“What?”

Carmilla groaned internally. The woman had literally just told her that she was deaf yet she continued to mumble things under her breath.  _ Strike 2 on the insensitive charts. Good going, Carmilla. _

“Nothing,” She looked up at the pianist whose express was more dejected than she could take. “I’m sorry. I...I shouldn’t have assumed and yelled at you like that.”

Laura sat down on the bench next to her sadly, “Do you really think I’m a bitch? I was just trying to help…”

“No...no of course not. I shouldn’t have said that. I was just angry...I didn’t mean it.”

They sat quietly for moment, processing what had just happened. Carmilla had so many questions but she also knew that she had really crossed a line with Laura and was certain this wasn’t a good time to start digging into her life.

“I think we’ve done enough today,” Laura began to stand and this time Carmilla was the one to grab her arm.

“I...look I’m really sorry. Could I maybe treat you to a coffee or something?”

“I like hot chocolate.”

-

They sit awkwardly (at least for Carmilla) in silence in the booth at the cafe. It was her favorite place to go for coffee and she figured it was the least she could do after being so awful.

“Do you like it?”

Laura continued drinking her hot chocolate happy before looking up at Carmilla with a small whipped cream mustache. 

Carmilla couldn’t help but laugh, “I’ll take that little milk mustache as a sign that you like it.”

The smaller woman’s eyes widened as she grabbed a napkin and wiped at her face, “That’s embarrassing.”

“It cute,” Carmilla mumbled before she could even process what she say saying. “Um..Anyway, I know this is probably really annoying and you don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to because I can totally understand if it’s an invasion of your privacy but-”

“You’re talking too fast. I can’t understand.”

The brunette let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Why was she suddenly feeling like a schoolgirl?  _ Get it together, Karnstein. _

“I just...I have a question.”

“Can I guess it?” Laura took another sip of her drink before gently placing it on the table.

“Huh?”

“Can I guess your question?”

Carmilla nodded her head and leaned back in her chair as she waited.

“Is it, ‘How can I play music’?”

_ Shit she was good at this. _

“You must get that one a lot, huh?”

She tilted her head back and forth, “It’s to be expected. But basically I can hear based off of the vibrations and I learned to play by reading the notes and memorizing what goes together and what doesn’t.”

“So can only hear based off of vibrations?”

“Essentially, yes.”

Carmilla bit her lip not in pity but in disappointment, “I wish there was a way for you to understand how beautiful your playing is.”

Laura smiled sadly, “Could you maybe describe it to me?”

This made both of them pause. Carmilla was desperate to fulfill her request she just wasn’t sure how. It’s not everyday someone asks you to describe a sound to someone who has never heard.

“Of course I just,” She paused trying to find the right words, “Have you ever seen a river in the winter before it gets too cold to freeze?” She waited for Laura to nod before continuing, “It’s kind of like that. Your playing is melodic and smooth and your transitions are a lot like the water running over a small rock as it goes downhill. They’re so effortless and beautiful...come to think of it your music reflects you in a lot of different aspects.”

A blush rose to Laura’s cheeks but she couldn’t look away from Carmilla’s lips. The brunette knew it was because she had to read her lips but she couldn’t help but wish it was for a different reason as well.

“Your face is practically expressionless a majority of the time and I can’t decipher the meaning of your words.”

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s just say it would be a lot easier to tell if you were flirting with me if I could actually hear your tone of voice.”

Carmilla leaned forward with a genuine smile on her face, “Well if my face still isn’t enough for you to understand then...yes. I’m flirting with you.”

“Wow,” Laura couldn’t help the smile that came to her face, “If being deaf is all it takes to make people upfront about their intentions then I think the deaf community would gain a lot more respect and equality.”

“Very true statement, cupcake. I’ll be sure to bring that up at the next town hall meeting.”

Laura rolled her eyes in good humor and they continued their date, Carmilla politely flirting every chance she got. Questions were asked from both sides and by the time the sun had set, the women were reluctant to part ways for the night - thinking about the other as they made their ways back to their respectable homes. 


	2. Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura find themselves closer than most people expect in a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the feedback and compliments on the last chapter.  
> I was feeling slightly discouraged when I posted it but all of that went out of the window when I returned to such amazing comments. I truly appreciate every single one of you readers.

By the next practice, Carmilla and Laura had spent nearly everyday together practicing her solo and spending time at the cafe. Each day Carmilla learned something new and it didn’t always have to do with the music. Most of the time she was learning things about Laura and what it was like to be deaf. It helped immensely that Laura was practically an open book and reacted kindly to even personal questions.

_ “So if you don’t mind me asking, if you can’t hear why don’t you use sign language?” _

_ “I never mind your questions,” Laura mused. “I don’t use it because I don’t know it very well. My father doesn’t know it and I went to a hearing school so there was really no point.” _

_ “That just opens the door to so many more questions.” _

_ “Ask away,” Laura said behind her cup of hot cocoa. _

_ “Are you sure? I don’t want to impose on your life or anything…” _

_ “Carmilla,” she giggled, “You’ve been asking me questions all week. If you were imposing I wouldn’t keep coming on these dates.” _

_ That was another thing. Laura kept referring to their meet ups as dates but less than surprisingly Carmilla didn’t mind. She liked the fact that the feeling was mutual among them. _

_ “Are you sure it’s not because of my dashing good looks?” Carmilla said dramatically, earning a laugh from the pianist. _

_ “No it’s definitely not that,” She joked to a gasping Carmilla. “Just ask your question already.” _

_ “Alright, alright don’t bite my head off. I just wanted to know how you speak...so well. Is that rude?” Carmilla questioned nervously as Laura shook her head with a smile. “I guess I just am kind of confused about how you can speak words if you don’t understand how they sound.” _

_ “Lots and lots of practice. I was in a lot of speech therapy as a child and did a lot of speech pathology. I know it’s still not perfect but…” _

_ Carmilla shook her head, “Don’t think like that. I think it’s pretty great and even kind of genius. No wonder you’re so smart.” _

_ “Oh hush,” Laura giggled as she picked her hot cocoa mug back up to hide her face. _

_ All Carmilla could think to do was smile in return. There was nothing to say. She was just...happy. _

Now they sit in the community center as the conductor lifted his hands while the players rose their instruments. 

Once the piece began, Carmilla instantly turned to look at Laura whose piano introduced the other instruments. She couldn’t help the smile and lightness that came over her. Something about watching Laura divulge into the music made her heart pound. She received the cue from the conductor and confidently began her solo. The feeling of Laura’s eyes on her from across the room only made her assurance strengthen as she continued on. Eventually Laura’s solo came in and they played together as the rest of the room was silent. The strength in the melodies was enough to send a vibration between both of them without realizing the other was experiencing the same feeling. Carmilla tried to shake the thought of Laura not being able to hear the true beauty of their duet and replaced it with the reminder that Laura may not be able to hear it but she could feel it. She hoped the feeling was enough.

The rest of the song was stronger than Carmilla remembered and apparently she wasn’t the only one as the room remained silent well after the piece had ended. 

The conductor stepped from his podium, the corner of his lip twitched slightly but not quite reaching a smile, “As a musician many of the emotions I feel are conveyed through music not words. I cannot describe to you the power of your interpretation of the piece but I will say this - the strength was felt. I can tell by the way you all played that you felt it too. You  _ felt _ it click. That is true artistry.”

Carmilla turned to look at Laura in light of his word choice. He never mentioned anything about hearing the music, just how it felt. Whether he knew of Laura’s situation or not, it left an impression on Carmilla. All of her life she had seen music from the perspective of sound but all of that changed. Music is not what you hear but what you feel. That is why Laura never told her if it sounded right. It wasn’t just because she couldn’t hear but because Carmilla was the one playing. She was the one who felt the way she played. Only she could be the judge of whether it was right or not.

Carmilla couldn’t help the smile that found itself on her face. Laura was teaching her much more than how to play a solo. Laura was teaching her to view life from a different perspective. 

-

“You played beautifully today,” Laura confessed as they walked with their arms linked together. Today they decided to enjoy their drinks somewhere other than the cafe and Carmilla was determined to take her somewhere special.

“I had a great teacher,” Carmilla smiled though her face was flushed. She wasn’t sure if it was because of the cold or it was just the usual effect Laura seemed to have on her.

“What is a great teacher without a star student?”

They stayed silent the remainder of the walk, taking in the scenery. The snow had ceased but the residual lightly covered the ground, leaving light footprints behind them. Carmilla hadn’t told Laura where they were going but she assured her a number of times that this wasn’t a kidnapping. They made their way from the city sidewalks to grasslands, Laura holding onto Carmilla tighter as they stepped over uneven ground.

When they arrived, Carmilla stopped walking and Laura raised her eyebrow in confusion. Reluctantly, the brunette unlocked their arms and pushed open the door to the small building. She lit the candles that rest on the windowsill though the light of day shone through before returning to Laura who wait outside.

“Are you coming?”

“I don’t know about you but I’d like to not go to jail for trespassing and believe me I would not do well in jail.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes and reached for Laura’s hand, leading her into the building. “Does it ever get exhausting being such a goody-two-shoes?”

“These are the times that I’m thankful for not being able to hear you,” Laura mumbled as she reluctantly followed her inside.

Carmilla turned around, “Hey don’t be rude. I brought you to my most sacred place. No one has ever seen this but me.”

“No one?”, Laura raised her eyebrow.

“Nope...well my brother. He helped me build the roof but other than that, just me.”

“Build?”, Laura’s eyes widened. “You built this place?”

“Sure did,” Carmilla replied proudly. “Just don’t tell anyone because I’m not sure what the laws are about building a house in an empty valley.”

The pianist laughed but looked around intuitively, “This is amazing,” She turned to the brunette and caught her eyes, “Thank you for bringing me here and letting me in on this little secret. You didn’t have to do this.”

“I’d do anything for you.” The words came out more serious than Carmilla intended and she instantly tried to change the subject, “Would you like some hot cocoa? I don’t actually have any but I have chocolate and could probably figure something out.”

Laura laughed, shaking her head. “No thank you.”

Carmilla felt a blush rush to her face, “Well maybe tea? I have some tea bags in the cupboard. I know it’s not as good as fresh tea but-”

“That would be fine. Thank you, Carmilla.”

“Of course. I just figured it would be nice to have something to warm you up. I didn’t really think about how cold it would be since I usually come here in the summer.” She began rummaging through the cupboards to find the tea box. She was certain that she had some left over from the time that she got a summer cold out of the blue.

“Have you ever thought about living here?”

“Sometimes,” She turned around quickly remembering that Laura couldn’t see her mouth. “I think about it sometimes,” she started again. “But I feel like it’s so isolated that I would get lonely here by myself...or if not lonely then bored.”

“What about if you brought your guitar?”

“I guess that would help,” she leaned her back against the counter, “That still doesn’t fix the lonely problem though. I feel like maybe if I had someone with me then maybe it would be a bit better but I’m not sure how many people would be willing to live somewhere so small in the middle of nowhere with someone like me.”

“I would do it,” Laura smiled catching Carmilla off guard.

The brunette wasn’t sure what to say so she turned around and continued making Laura’s tea as the water began to boil. The room was silent except for the squealing kettle. Carmilla removed it from the heat and began to pour it in the mug slowly.

“I didn’t...I didn’t mean to make it weird.”

She turned around faster than she meant to, nearly burning herself. “You didn’t make it weird, I promise. I was just...thinking I guess?”

“About?”

Carmilla paused, placing the empty kettle down on the counter. She placed the mug on the table next to Laura as well as a box of sugar cubes and a spoon. 

“I guess I was just thinking about...did you really mean it?”

Laura looked to her tea shyly and added cube, “Yes but I don’t want to push anything. I kind of have a habit of saying what I think at the wrong time.”

“Don’t ever apologize for saying how you feel,” Carmilla looked at Laura seriously and took her hand. “Especially because I think it would actually be a good idea...if you wanted to...you know live here...with me. I mean I know we haven’t known each other that long but it’s not like I’m asking you to marry me not that I think that would be so bad because believe me it wouldn’t but I don’t even know if you like me like that or if you just see me as a fellow musician but like sometimes people have random roommates right?”  _ Oh my god Carmilla, shut up before she runs out of here. _

Laura looked at the woman in front of her for a moment before squeezing the hand that was in hers. “I’m not sure of anything you said after asking me to live here without you but I would like that a lot. I like  _ you _ a lot.”

Carmilla couldn’t help the smile that replaced her look of embarrassment, “I like you a lot too.”

They sat quietly for a moment just looking at each other. It wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable in the slightest. In fact, it was comforting. To finally be assured that the feelings were mutual and not in their imaginations. 

Laura lifted the mug to her lips with her free hand before speaking, “My dad is going to have a heartattack when I tell him that I’m moving to some random valley to live with a girl I just met.”

Carmilla couldn’t help but laugh, “I can’t say that I would be so comfortable if my daughter told me she was doing something like this either.”

With a sip of the drink warming her insides, Laura shrugged. “He’ll be alright. If I’m old enough to go to a club, I’m old enough to decide where I want to live. “

The brunette raised her eyebrow, “I definitely couldn’t imagine you at a club.”

“It was just an example,” Laura replied with a roll of her eyes.

“Whatever you say, cupcake.”

-

By the next week, Laura and Carmilla had moved their things into the house and deciding what they could and could not give away. Laura suggested that they donate their unused furniture to schools for the deaf and hard of hearing and Carmilla didn’t dare disagree. It still amazed her how giving and considerate this woman was. Laura’s father insisted on visiting them and scoping out the area to Laura’s embarrassment though Carmilla found it sweet. She would give anything to have a parent that cared for her the way Laura’s father did.

Carmilla was setting up the heater when there was a knock at the door.

“Laura, your father’s here!” She called behind her before rolling her eyes at herself. This was the third time today she had forgotten Laura was deaf but in her defense Laura never brought too much attention to it so she never really thought about it. 

As she tried to situate the wires so she wouldn’t electrocute herself, Laura walked past her to answer the door with a phone in her hand. Carmilla assumed that her father had sent her a text that he had arrived and continued with the wiring.

“You found it!”, Laura smiled and enveloped her father into a hug.

“I almost didn’t. I got turned around more than twice but that’s besides the point,” He lifted her a bit with a tighter hug.

“Dad, you’re suffocating me.”

He loosened his grip and lowered her to the ground with a sheepish grin, “It’s just hitting me now that this is serious. My baby girl is officially out on her own.”

Laura rolled her eyes, “Please don’t start crying again.”

Carmilla couldn’t help but raise her eyebrows as she listened in.  _ Again?  _ Was he really that upset about Laura leaving? And if that was the case, how was Laura feeling? Carmilla had lived on her own for years now and it never occurred to her that there might be some feelings of hesitation from Laura as this was her first time away from her father.

“I won’t, I won’t,” Mr. Hollis hummed quietly as he followed her into the house. 

Laura showed him around and introduced him to Carmilla who was kneeling on a chair with the edge of a wire between her teeth. She gave an awkward wave as a blush rushed to her cheeks before placing electric tape around the ends and pulling away to shake his hand.  _ Way to make a first impression, Carmilla. _ Laura continued showing him around the house, though there was not much to see as it was tiny, and ended her tour at the kitchen table where he set down a bag that he had kept in his jacket pocket. 

“Dad, what’s this?”

“Go ahead and open it.”

Laura hesitated before unwrapping the present and pulling out a book. It was a Sign Language guide that looked a little worn. She flipped through it before tears came to her eyes.

“Dad…” She looked up at him as her face flushed.

“I know it’s kind of corny but I figured it’s never too late to start. I found this in your mother’s things and I’ve been learning a lot so I figured it could maybe benefit you. Maybe Camilla could learn some too.”

Laura rolled her eyes, wiping away a few stray tears. “Her name is Carmilla, Dad.” She exaggerated the ‘R’ with a smile, “But thank you. It means a lot.”

“I’m glad you like it,” He gave her another hug and moved back towards the door, “I know it’s been kind of short but I’m sure you’ve got a lot of housewarming to get to so I’ll leave you to that...but Laura, don’t forget to let me know how you’re doing from time to time. I know you’re old enough to handle yourself but as your father I’m always going to worry about you.”

Laura gave him a genuine smile, “I promise I will. I love you, Dad.”

“I love you too, pumpkin. Take care of yourself.”

With that he left the house remaining with just Laura and Carmilla. The pianist sat down at the table looking through the book her father brought when Carmilla sat across from her.

“I finally got the heater to work. It should warm up soon.”

Laura titled her head down, trying her best not to cry again. “This is my mother’s book.”

She handed the book over to the brunette with the first page marked. Under the acknowledgements there was a note written in pencil.

_ To Baby Hollis; _

_ This is your mother writing and I hope you never need to use this book for any reason other than to speak to me. The doctor told me they’re not too sure about whether you will be able to hear but I hope with all of the energy I have left within me that you can. If you’re reading this and you can’t, I want you to know that it’s okay. Being deaf or hard of hearing is not a curse and doesn’t hinder your abilities in anyway. Don’t let it discourage you from doing whatever your heart desires. I hope your father and I are able to encourage you to be the best person you can be regardless.  _

_ Love, Mommy. _

_ Update: The doctors told us that you’re a girl! Hooray! _

Carmilla read over the note more than once and each time the feeling that she was seeing that she wasn’t supposed to faded a little more. She wasn’t sure about the story of Laura’s mother but it was clear that she was no longer in the picture. What had happened? In the note her mother had seemed so excited to be having a daughter. What went wrong? When she looked up from the book, Laura was staring at her.

“I...what is going through your head right now?”

Laura shrugged sadly, “I don’t know...I wish I learned sign language sooner.”

“It’s never too late,” Carmilla encouraged quietly as she shut the book.

“Isn’t it though?”

The second Laura lowered her head, Carmilla’s heart felt like it was sinking within her chest. She wasn’t sure what to say if there was anything to be said at all. She wasn’t sure whether to hold her or give her space. Deciding on the former, Carmilla moved her chair closer to Laura’s and wrapped her in her arms. Instantly, Laura cuddled into her with a sniffle. They sat like that for a while until Laura was all cried out and whispered a quiet  _ thank you _ that Carmilla would have missed if they had not been sitting so close.

The brunette removed the arm that was wrapped around Laura’s front and opened the book, looking for a specific symbol. When she found it, she lifted the pianists chin slowly and pointed to it. Laura couldn’t help the smile that came to her face as she motioned the sign and cuddled back into Carmilla.

The sign had been the word  _ Feel _ .


	3. Your Masterpiece Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla learn new (and beneficial) words to sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short but I figured I might as well keep it like this since it's part of a series and I have a lot more in store for this couple.

I had been nearly 6 months since the first practice and now the musicians sit stage at one of the most popular arenas in the area to perform for a political ball. As the announcer spoke to the audience, Carmilla and Laura sit with their fingers intertwined. The conductor had decided by the fourth practice that they needed to be placed next to each other for presentation - the women more than happy to make the change. 

Now Laura sat restless, her left knee bouncing up and down. Carmilla rest their hands on her knee to calm her down but it hadn’t helped much. Laura had extreme stage fright that was only intensified by the conductor’s previous ‘pep-talk’ about how moving their duet was and how close to perfection it was. His comment had stressed Carmilla as well but she didn’t dare show it as one of them had to be the calm one. 

When the announcer nodded to the conductor, he turned to face the band and waited a moment before raising his hands. The women separated, Carmilla placing a quick kiss on Laura’s cheek, and adjusting to their instruments. Laura, as always, introduced the piece but this time it was quieter than usual. Her hands shook and she missed a note, panic rushing over her face. She continued on more timid than usual, Carmilla catching her eye as she tried to adjust her focus. The brunette gave her a look that she felt a lot like love before signing the word  _ Feel. _ They had been practicing 3 words a day and by now they had gotten very fluent with the signs but Carmilla constantly used that sign to communicate with Laura in a way that many people wouldn’t understand.

Laura nodded her head, pushing on with a bit more confidence as the rest of the band joined in. The continuation of the piece contained a lot of beauty and by the time the duet came along the worry had subsided. By the end, there were people in the crowd standing as they applauded. Laura couldn’t help but turn to Carmilla with a smile that was equally returned. The conductor motioned to them as they took each other’s hands, standing to bow. The applause was overwhelming even to Carmilla who been to many different concerts and events. She turned to Laura quickly and signed  _ Can you feel that? _ , earning a nod from the pianist before they returned to their seats with their hands never disconnecting.

-

“What words are we learning today?”, Carmilla asked as she sat on the couch next to Laura with two mugs of hot cocoa.

They had just gotten back from the arena as many people were constantly stopping them to congratulate and gushing over the fact that Laura was a deaf piano prodigy. The moment Carmilla realized it was getting to her, she put on a look of terror and escorted her out onto the sidewalk. The last thing either of them wanted was for Laura’s natural talent to be overshadowed by her inability to hear. 

Now they rest in their home with Laura’s laptop on the table in front of them playing some movie recommended by Netflix. The sign language book sat on the table next to it as the couch was where they spent most of their time.

“We should make a game,” Laura suggested as she moved closer to the brunette, pulling her legs underneath her.

“What kind of game?”

“I will sign and you have to figure out what it means.”

Carmilla raised her eyebrow at the pianist who was practically glowing. It took everything in her not to get distracted by the beauty in front of her, “Cupcake, there are over 1000 words in this book. You’re going to have to help me out a little bit.”

“Well,” Laura grabbed the book and placed it on the brunette’s lap, “There’s only one word you don’t know yet.”

“Wow that narrows it down immensely,” she rolled her eyes.

Laura giggled and began to sign the words as she moved closer to Carmilla. The brunette couldn’t help but catch herself focusing on every feature of the pianist’s face rather than her hands. She found herself doing this quite often but this time the expression was different. It was as if something was behind those ivory eyes. Something that made her stomach feel like it was tying itself in knots. 

The way her caramel colored hair fell loosely on her shoulders and cascaded around her face was enough to send the question of why they still were not together after all of this time. It was made very clear that the feeling was mutual between both of them and they spent a majority of their time together doing all of the things a couple would do - so what were they waiting for? They seemed to constantly play this game where they would nearly kiss and then pass it off as playful flirting out of fear. Fear of what, was the question. There was no indication that either of them were interested in anyone but each other - Hell, Laura had even spent the night cuddling in Carmilla’s bed once after a ringing in her ear had scared her. 

Carmilla knew Laura was waiting for her to open the book and start searching but that was the last thing that was on her mind at the moment. She decided there was no reason to be afraid anymore. If being around Laura had taught her anything it was to respond to what you feel. 

Cupping her hands around the pianist’s cheeks, Carmilla moved in slower than she expected of herself until Laura met her halfway. Laura’s lips were softer than she expected and honestly Carmilla felt as if she couldn’t get enough. All of the hesitation she was expecting to feel was nowhere to be found as Laura matched her with the same amount of passion and affection.

When they reluctantly pulled away from each other, Laura couldn’t help but giggle as Carmilla’s face turned red.

“No fair, you weren’t supposed to know the word kiss.”

The darker haired woman raised her eyebrow unable to process much of anything that was going on around her. Her mind was still in a dreamlike state and it took her a couple of times to understand what the girl in front of her was saying.

“Huh?”

“ _ Carm, _ ” Laura scolded.

“Sorry I’m listening now.”

Laura sighed, repeating herself and earning a smirk from Carmilla.

“What makes you think that I knew the word kiss?”

“Because I-...Oh my gosh you weren’t even paying attention!”

Carmilla laughed at how Laura didn’t realize she was being when she raised her voice. “Well I’m paying attention now.”

“Oh hush.”

“Make me?”, Carmilla suggested before moving back into meet her lips.

When Laura pulled away, the brunette pouted. “I want to tell you something.”

“Can it wait?”

“No,” Laura smirked, “You waited 6 months to kiss me you can wait 1 minute.”

Carmilla groaned and leaned back on the couch dramatically. Laura rolled her eyes and turned to a page in the sign language book that still rest in Carmilla’s lap. 

“Look.”

Carmilla raised her eyebrow and leaned forward to look at the page Laura had left open, “Giraffe? Your giraffe shirt is hanging on the clothes line.”

The pianist rolled her eyes and pointed to the word she was referring to, a smile instantly coming to the brunette’s face.

She signed the word on the page -  _ Girlfriend. _

“Will you be mine?” Laura asked quietly.

Carmilla sighed, “Dammit, Laura. I was going to ask you tomorrow. I bought your favorite snacks and everything.”

They both couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. How did they go from being afraid to making a move to battling on who was going to ask the other into a relationship?

“Too bad, I’m asking you first. So will you?”

Carmilla rolled her eyes, “Duh.”

Their lips met again but this time it felt like infinity. They could officially say that they were together. They could hold hands in public and have it mean more than it ever had before. 

What had started as a simple tutoring turned into one of the best times of their lives that they could ever ask for. Together they had taught each other so much more than they ever expected. Though it was a technique that Laura had introduced, it was something that would influence the both of them stronger than it ever had before. They learned to change their perspectives.

They learned to Feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the amazing response to this. I appreciate it so much and it is so encouraging to see your comments and beautiful feedback.
> 
> There is so much more for this couple/AU so stay tuned (-:
> 
> Affectueusement,  
> Venus
> 
> karmacarmilla.tumblr.com


End file.
